


斐波那契好奇的问题

by Harper_Fang



Category: Beastars
Genre: BEASTARS - Freeform, F/M, 狼兔
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harper_Fang/pseuds/Harper_Fang
Summary: “哈鲁，你救赎了我。”“你不觉得说救赎很扫兴吗？好像你我一直走不出来什么似的，为什么我们不能堂堂正正的，作为普通的动物相爱呢？纯粹的喜欢难道就比救赎掉价吗？灵魂有无是唯心主义宣传的精神论，而我不愿意把爱情算成精神的找补。我希望我们能是完整而坚强，且有自主意识的个体，我们的一切基于慎重的判断和情感上的吸引，除此之外再无其他。出于小动物肉体上的脆弱，我很难认可你给爱情加上崇高理想的行为，我以为那是精神上的逃避。”曾经，哈鲁说过雷格西不懂草食时刻面对的生命危险，而此刻她却终于懂了肉食一直以来的拘谨和束缚。草食的恐惧源于本能，而她克服了本能。肉食的约束源于温柔，正因为不想伤害，才会下意识地躲避，现在，她不想躲开雷格西的任何举动，即便有受伤的可能，是的，纵然粉身碎骨。
Relationships: lovers - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	斐波那契好奇的问题

当哈鲁努力把雷格西的阴茎一节节地塞入下体，为适应撑胀感而深呼吸时，雷格西却被哈鲁的笑和节节攀升的温软触感吓得一縮，倒退出来不少。此刻他不得不面对一个事实，面对哈鲁，他无法勃起。  
不是因为性功能障碍或者爱情不足之类的原因。雷格西对哈鲁的爱太过充足以至于达到虔诚的地步，他一直渴望成为的草食动物保护者，那之中所包涵的责任和禁锢，限制着他的爱不能涉及性爱，仿佛一旦触及欲望，他就显得动机不纯，像是贪图什么似的。这和同类间无所顾忌的爱情不同，异族之间的结合非得更加紧密更加纯粹，爱到不能自拔，才能勉强越过食物链的障碍，对这份感情产生些许信心。  
对雷格西尤其如此，他说不清也不敢确定对哈鲁爱情的起源，所以他在告白之前摇摆不定，确立关系后仍然深深为自己肉食动物的身份自卑。他渴望能通过保护草食来证明自己与草食阵营的接近，恨不能拔掉全部肉食的特征，假装自己是一只兔子。  
“雷格西？你就这么怕我吗？”  
“没....没没没，没有！”大灰狼连忙表态，吓得只差敬礼。  
“好吧。”哈鲁也不是不懂雷格西的纠结，附身下去含住了顶端。  
体型几乎差了两倍，作为迷你兔尽量张大嘴巴也只能包裹住前端。维持这样的姿势，勉强开始吮吸，同时伸手抚摸周围的软毛。初遇就已经开诚布公的软毛被湿润刺激得几乎直立，摩挲起来窸窸窣窣，刮着内里藏着的丰富神经。  
雷格西重又兴奋起来。  
但很显然，他依然不敢轻举妄动。不敢爱抚，怕他隔天变尖的爪子划破兔子娇嫩的皮肤；不敢翻身，怕压坏了她相比之下几乎空心的身体。他有太多的顾忌，其基于经验的差异，这场性爱注定由兔子掌控，也只能由兔子掌控。  
实际上，两只的尺寸差异远没有力量差异那么巨大，更没有雷格西想象中的过载。哈鲁的确需要适应，但更多的是适应肉食无底洞般的精力。  
说起来，雷格西比路易也只高了十几厘米，以鹿马一贯的名声，也不应相差太远。  
哈鲁很快喘息起来，纯白的绒毛下隐着的一片红晕渐渐加深。曾经的经验帮她很快找对位置，开始享受其中。  
而雷格西依然是那副不符合种族的瑟缩姿态，忍耐着下身一浪高过一浪的快感。半是惊恐半是羞涩地瞪着双眼，表现得像是初经人事的少女。  
到这种时候他的潜意识里还反复回荡着怎么办怎么办，一边惶恐一边克制着连自己都不清楚的欲望。  
他试图用理智估量自己和哈鲁的关系进度，欣喜地发现好感度应该已经达到可以立刻结婚的程度。  
但如果今夜的雷格西始终保持着这种状态，那么这一晚又算什么？由哈鲁单方面宣布的结婚仪式？年纪轻轻却战功彪炳的大灰狼被心爱的兔子强征为夫，从此过上幸福快乐的生活？  
所以他雷格西就要从头到尾被给予，被关照，被抚慰，除了敢说出口外不敢探出任何情绪吗。他不敢索取，尤其在这个肉食动物被压制的世界，肉食的索取总被等价为杀戮、撕咬、捕食等等侵略性的罪行。  
加上经过利兹的自我掩饰，使得雷格西产生了索取感情也会伤害对方的错觉。  
可兔子小姐15kg的体内有着高密度的强悍神经，足以压过大灰狼怯懦的71kg赘肉。  
哈鲁一直在想，想着如何撕开雷格西挥之不去的恐惧。她非常担心雷格西自我贬低的状态，不希望他把他们之间的感情混淆为食欲产生的渴望。可惜聪明如她，也不知从何处下手，倒不如趁这个机会，用她熟悉的方法，一口气释放他的所有。  
“好好......哈......感受我，不......不许分心。”  
她暗暗加快速度，成果斐然，雷格西的眼神开始迷乱，顾不上思索与此无关的社会哲学。可惜对于哈鲁而言，副作用也同样明显。上位对体力的消耗和实际存在的尺寸差异在此刻一同爆发，她的忍耐到了极限。  
大脑一片混沌的雷格西嗅到淫靡黏腻的气味，忽然像是有什么碎掉了，下身又膨大几分。或许是一直牵制着他的桎梏，于是控制性欲的本能觉醒，狼的手掌扶住兔子的腰，一瞬间气氛就变了。  
余韵犹存的兔子被迫承受更为饱胀的挺进，不再是不温不火的循序渐进，而是更具侵略性的索取。雷格西的挺立的下身探寻着每一分褶皱，细细地撑开，探寻着其中每一丝欢愉。  
于是她从掌控的身份抽离，变为令她深刻感受到自我的雌性身份，体味着对方对自己的索求。比这更深的，是一块比肉刃更为硬挺的，似乎是一块膨大的软骨，在她的敏感处来回刮蹭。而她很快便无法继续忍耐，到达了第二次顶峰。

“哈鲁，你救赎了我。”  
“你不觉得说救赎很扫兴吗？好像你我一直走不出来什么似的，为什么我们不能堂堂正正的，作为普通的动物相爱呢？纯粹的喜欢难道就比救赎掉价吗？灵魂有无是唯心主义宣传的精神论，而我不愿意把爱情算成精神的找补。我希望我们能是完整而坚强，且有自主意识的个体，我们的一切基于慎重的判断和情感上的吸引，除此之外再无其他。出于小动物肉体上的脆弱，我很难认可你给爱情加上崇高理想的行为，我以为那是精神上的逃避。”

曾经，哈鲁说过雷格西不懂草食时刻面对的生命危险，而此刻她却终于懂了肉食一直以来的拘谨和束缚。草食的恐惧源于本能，而她克服了本能。肉食的约束源于温柔，正因为不想伤害，才会下意识地躲避，现在，她不想躲开雷格西的任何举动，即便有受伤的可能，是的，纵然粉身碎骨。

“你在逃避，雷格西。第一次推给了我，第二次是推给本能，我更想要的是你，我想看温柔的你会怎么做。”  
哈鲁缓缓摆正雷格西躲闪的脑袋，贴近他的耳边，用绵密的沙沙的声音说：“看我，你在害怕什么。”  
“雷格西，我不要你下意识的呵护。你如果真心实意把我当成对等的存在，就不应该一边畏惧自己，一边看低了我。”  
“无论展现力量的你，还是温柔的你，甚至是吓得一惊一乍的你，我都觉得是我爱人的一部分，所以......”  
后面的也无需哈鲁继续说下去，雷格西知道该做什么，该怎么做。他依旧在害怕，但他作为大型肉食动物，目前被迷你兔压在身下无处可去，只好横下心做了。  
这大概是他第一个面对复合的自己，欲望的，理性的，柔软的，温和的，甚至还有些粗鲁。  
他惊骇欲绝地盯着自己的手，眼见着手不听自己恐惧的使唤，轻易地从兔子头顶抚向前胸乃至下身。他的手太大，哈鲁的腰较之显得盈盈一握。热力顺着指腹，像他的嗅觉一样串起勾连心脏的丝线，他害怕地，羞赧地，渴望地心脏狂跳。汹涌的情绪使他更深刻地感受这场性爱，此刻他无法扮演能够自我安慰的角色，他必须切身去体会，同时用理性和感性，注视着自己与哈鲁的结合。  
雷格西必须感谢前两次的做爱，没有它们的铺垫他打颤的前端甚至无法瞄准。他进入地很顺畅，湿润的肉壁再度包裹着他，随着两人呼吸一同的是有节律的收缩。他缓缓挺进又缓缓地撤回，盯着身下兔子的脸，生怕她感到任何不悦。兔子笑得很开心，为那张惊恐又生涩的脸，虽然再度引起大灰狼对自己性能力的怀疑，但好歹没把他吓得缩卵。雷格西的动作愈发坚定，频率渐渐加快，这种粗砺却欠缺技巧的过程正合哈鲁的意。  
挑逗的够多了，该放肆地享受了。  
她的肉体渐渐绵软，随着雷格西的动作起伏，在一浪又一浪的潮汐中挣扎。她失去了分辨绝顶的能力，因为那好像无穷无尽。她头一次有种冒险的感觉，感觉自己仿佛驶向远方的海域，哪怕前方波涛汹涌。她到了承受的极限，眼角熬出泪来，而雷格西真的非常没出息，喘息着伸出舌头舔掉了那点眼泪，嘴里还结结巴巴地吐着字：“对.....对对对不起。”  
然后他就结束了。  
随后他发现了一件极其尴尬的事，这件事即使到兔子醒来也没有任何转机。  
阴茎前端膨大的软骨依旧卡在兔子因高潮痉挛的下身，雷格西百般尝试，除了带出几丝黏腻的液体无所斩获，反倒吓得更加涨大。  
砍断他。  
从此只搞柏拉图。  
他倒也不是没想过。  
醒来的哈鲁一看雷格西的样子就洞悉了一切。  
“雷格西？你果然偷懒了！你没有看犬科的小黄本。”  
“生理卫生教材我是看了的。”兔子胆的肉食动物低声争辩。  
“你看了小动物本没错，偏偏没看犬科！不知道犬科性爱后会因为阴茎骨胀大而短暂地连在一起！”狮子心的草食声辞俱厉。  
参考修仙中道心的重要性，显然胆小的一方注定要丧权辱国。  
相连的两位无事可做，为了今夜和以后的夜晚，翻开了教材，决心在实践中学习。


End file.
